Initial channel selection by fixed location devices such as access points in a wireless network such as a WLAN can be problematic. Many access points are configured to attempt to begin operation on a particular channel, regardless of vendor. If there is a loss of power to the WLAN and all access point s initially attempt to begin operation on a single channel then there is likely to be interference and poor performance. Even if the WLAN is configured to migrate access points to other channels over time, such as under the control of a server, significant delay may be experienced before the WLAN settles into a relatively stable configuration.